minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Reunion
"Reunion" is the first episode of the first season of The Haunted series, making its debut on June 24, 2014 on RejectedShotgun's YouTube channel. This is chronologically the twelfth in The Haunting Cinematic Universe, continuing after the events of "Armenbrine (short)." Synopsis Characters # Drake # Grayson # Slimey # Armenbrine # Nightmares Plot Four years after the events of The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine, Drake is adventuring through the Badlands to find supplies. He finds a small town named Uldin. As he enters, he sees no sign of human life, expect for a group of pigs. He is tempted to steal them but he still has hope that the residents will come back. Leaving the village, he notices a man walking into the badlands. Drake follows him, but immediately begins to feel a disturbance - something was watching him. Going through a thick, dark forest, he still has the suspicious feeling. The man still continues to walk farther away from him until he as well feels a disturbance. Drake eventually catches up to the mysterious man. As they both enter Alduin's Keep, the man reveals himself to be Grayson. Both astonished and very surprised, after fours years of their separation, they reunite once again. Drake is delighted to see him and asks what he did throughout those four years. Grayson reveals he is a fugitive of the Empire and Drake explains the reason for his journeys into the badlands. Grayson invites Drake to his home and Drake accepts the invitiation. While walking towards the Courtyard, Grayson tells Drake the Empire is after him for taking an item ''that legally belonged to them. However, Grayson immediately resisted telling him more. When they are at the base of Grayson's home, Grayson mentions to Drake that his house is an old Iron Myrian castle, which was part of the strongest kingdom of the five, Iron Myre. Drake observes Grayson's home ground and demonstrates his new ''Ender Teleportation ability. However, he later gets interrupted by a Nightmare that appears behind the stained glass window. Grayson tells Drake what a nightmare is and after being shown Drake's teleportation abilities, he then shows him something in return as he opens up two secret doors. They head in and Grayson, ignoring all of the items, opens up a hatch to reveal another secret room that he wanted to show Drake. The secret room had all of Grayson's Treasured Belongings as well as maps of all of the Badlands and ones that will help him find The Magical Library. Drake figures out Grayson is wanted for stealing the last Dragon Egg in existence. Then he shows how much money he made during his years as a Mercanary. Drake and Grayson left the hidden room and walked outside of the courtyard where Slimey in then introduced. Drake uses his teleportation ability and teleports to his homeground, along with Grayson and Slimey. He gives Grayson a tour of his home and then shows him his own secret room. Drake also reveals he has one of the Sacred Diamonds, which was found at the house when he first got there, and that he is on a quest to find the other two diamonds. Drake convinces Grayson to help him on his journey and meanwhile, he can try to find the dragon egg as well. Drake and Grayson leave the secret room and they go to sleep. In the next scene, Drake looks off into the distance on the Mountain Peak of his terrain, where he can see Mortem in the distance. He presumes he is lucid dreaming and turns around; he sees Armen in Herobrine form. Credits Cast * RejectedShotgun - Drake * Gamecrown96 - Grayson * xikroniczz - Armenbrine * RainMaker442 - Slimy * xikroniczz - Nightmares Production (The Admin Chickens) * RejectedShotgun - Special Effects, Producer, Camera Man * Gamecrown96 - Secondary Director, Special Effects, Set Designer * LegitxxGlitch - Set Designer * RainMaker442 - Director, Special Effects * xikroniczz - Special Effects * Bunsfactory - Arts Gallery Reunion1.png Reunion10.png Reunion20.png More Episode Information Trivia *In the final scene, Armenbrine makes his first appearance. *Betterstorage mod was used *''Alduin'' is also the name of the primary antagonist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The modpack is called Attack of the B-Team. *After the Herobrine headache, Grayson's dogs disappear and Drake is much closer the dog pen than he was before. *The music played after the intro scene was also played in the previous episodes, but not the later episodes *Grayson is not affected by the Herobrine headache. In later episodes he is strangely affected. *Mortem is seen off to the distance at the beginning of the dream. Music *"The Great Unknown" - Audionautix *"Seeking Loot" - Machinimasound *"Dancing with an Angel" - Ridvan Düzey *"Children of Despair" - Ridvan Düzey *"Summer Rain" - Machinimasound *"Savannah Dusk" - Ridvan Düzey *"Winter Dawn" - Jens Kiilstofte Goofs *Drake mistakenly called Grayson, by the name of Armen, before they entered Drake's secret room where the sacred diamond was held. *A Herobrine Headache was played due to a mistake made.